


Fated

by HW_MITYO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: They are just meant to be together. No matter how hard they try. But there's nothing wrong with that.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Having a quiz on Transmission later, so I thought of this while studying. Might as well share it XD

_"Okay, close your eyes. I've got something special to show you." _

_Rantaro wonders why his girlfriend surprises him with a present, he's not the type of guy to forget anniversaries or anything, he's also well aware that there isn't anything special that she or he did, nor did one of them have done something romantic. Nevertheless, he obliged and closed his eyes, receiving a soft texture on his lips that tasted like sweet mango, he let his girlfriend continue to kiss him for a few more seconds before she pulls away from where he can finally open his eyes._

_Kaede's smile always made Rantaro's heart skip a beat, especially when she blushes and acts as nothing happened. The way that they are both sitting across each other as the sun shines perfectly for him to get a view of her. It's one of those days Rantaro wishes he could just stay in this spot forever._

_"Don't tell me Kokichi is the one kissing me all this time?" Rantaro asked, leaning back on his chair with a teasing smirk._

_"I'll never tell." Kaede giggled "If he kissed you then he would be kissing my solid punch next" she added while flexing her arm while her other hand holds her ‘biceps'._

_"You're adorable you know that?" Rantaro said and touches her hand "It's getting hard for me to leave every week for my adventures."_

_"I'm just that evil." Kaede said, holding Rantaro's hand tighter "My evil plan is for you to stay here and never leave me."_

_"Curse your seduction, grrr!" Rantaro played along earning a cute giggle from Kaede._

_"You'll be gone for another week right?" Kaede asks._

_"Yeah, I'm going to New Zealand. Some people that I knew there told me they might have seen one of my sisters there." Rantaro replied._

_"Big bro Rantaro has to right his mistakes then huh?" Kaede said, releasing Rantaro's hand and standing up. Sitting on her boyfriend's lap and resting her head on his shoulders._

_"Send me the usuals okay?" Kaede asks._

_"Love letters and kisses every day." Rantaro clarifies and kisses Kaede's cheeks._

_Kaede immediately covered her face to avoid her squeaking and after a few seconds, she returns the favor. Rantaro had to bury his face on Kaede's neck to prevent her from seeing his blush all the while Kaede smiled and ruffled his hair in amusement._

_They were both enjoying their time together alone in the classroom when the door opens to reveal Korekiyo, who stopped when he saw the two cuddling together._

_"I'm sorry if I interrupted something." Korekiyo apologized humbly before Kaede shook her head._

_"No it's fine Kiyo, Taro and I are leaving anyway," Kaede said, taking hold of her boyfriend's hand and drags him out. Rantaro gave Korekiyo a nod as the latter nods back before the couple left the classroom._

_"Alone again. Naturally." Korekiyo muttered and pulls out a book from his pocket._

* * *

_"That was exhausting…." Kaede muttered under her breath and enters her dressing room. Despite her talent, performing multiple pieces was exhausting for her fingers and after the exhaustingly long hours of fans meeting and greeting her, Kaede needed a break._

_Her eyes got covered by two hands to which she immediately recognizes._

_"Guess who?" _

_"Shuuichi, is that you? I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to Rantaro." She said dramatically before Rantaro pulls away and kissed her forehead._

_"That was mean," Rantaro said and immediately starts soothing her by massaging her shoulders._

_Kaede moaned in pleasure and leans back while biting the bottom of her lip by how good Rantaro massages her._

_"Fuck that's good…" Kaede said._

_"Bad word. I'm reporting you." Rantaro scolded with a small smirk on his face._

_"Oh punish me, daddy." Kaede retorted._

_"You've been hanging out with Miu way too much." Rantaro said, "I know y-"_

_Rantaro stopped mid-sentence to see Kaede closing her eyes and displays a small pucker on her lips, Rantaro immediately knows what she wanted and obliges by leaning down and kissing her softly. When he pulls away, Kaede pushed her head a little to get a few milliseconds of kissing._

_"I must be dreaming, me dating the Ultimate Pianist. Cultured boys will be after my blood" Rantaro said._

_"They won't satisfy me. Besides, if you die then no one is going to massage me after every concert I do." Kaede replied._

_"That's your reason for keeping me alive. Kaede I'm wounded." Rantaro said, "I'm more than just a bunch of hands you know?"_

_Kaede smiled seductively and stood up. In her dressing room, Kaede always demanded a soft couch to which she can fall and sleep whenever she feels tired, it just so happens that the couch was beside Rantaro so she walked over to him from her chair and gently poked his chest._

_"I know that. I love your hands." She said then pushed him a bit._

_"Your voice" she pushed more as Rantaro walks back._

_"Your stupid hair." She teased and pushed him harder as he falls on the sofa to which Kaede jumps on top of Rantaro. Like a Lion lunges on their prey, Kaede stroked Rantaro's lips and moves her hand to his cheek._

_"Everything you are, I love every single bit of it." Kaede confessed, "I don't think anyone can beat that?"_

_Using her fingers to close her boyfriend's eyes, Kaede proceeded to have fun with her little treat._

* * *

_"We both know it'll end this way…" Rantaro said, his voice cracking and it's taking every bit of his strength not to cry._

_"I thought it would have worked out…I thought we could have fought…" Kaede said, unlike Rantaro, she is a complete mess, tears ruining her pretty face something that Rantaro could never forgive himself for causing it._

_"I know. But we can't keep hurting each other." Rantaro said, "Our distance….it's crazy…..it'll ruin both of us…"_

_"I know that!" Kaede yelled, "But if I'm going to live my life as a mess at least…..*sniff*…..at least I'm with you."_

_The sound of her tears was unbearable, Rantaro could only hug her knowing full well that what they are both doing is wrong, but it's the best for both of them. They were young, they aren't old enough to settle down, they need to live more and meet new people, they both thought that each other was only a temporary thing._

_And yet it hurts so badly when it's time to end._

* * *

_Kaede loved alone time, she was famous and it is very difficult to get time to herself. Thanks to Tsumugi, whom she kept in touch, she blended in with the crowd. Still, she has a lot of stressful events to deal with after this, some meetings with the higher-ups, a meet-and-greet session, and of course sue-ing some people who abuse their powers in the music industry._

_She is an idol, an image of classical music. A dream that she wanted to achieve back when she was still the innocent girl with the pink vest, musical skirt, and a white backpack. Still, though, Kaede was happy with her life, even if she is alone. Sharing with someone never crossed her mind, it'd just be a burden for her and them._

_"What'll be your order Mam/Sir?" _

_"One Strawberry milk tea please?"_

_Kaede and the person beside her flinched, the voice they heard was so familiar, probably the kind of melody that would be stuck inside someone's head forever. Kaede resisted the urge to run away, she was a grown woman now, looking to her right she saw the same person she shared her life with once._

_He matured, a bit more masculine in a way, he still kept that stupid hair she always teased about. His clothing looks imported, possibly from the hundreds of countries he visited, a closer look and his hand don't show any rings on it._

_"Hey…"_

_Kaede tried to muster up the words to reply but seeing him and his smile. A smile filled with relief, peace, longing for someone, she knew exactly what he is implying and it doesn't help to prevent her from bursting the dam and let all the tears fall from her eyes._

_"H-Hi…." She said._

_It wasn't long before they caused a bit of a scandal on the teahouse, the famous pianist Kaede Akamatsu reunited with her friend, the famous adventurer Rantaro Amami by kissing him in front of many people. But, with how much they miss each other, they didn't matter their careers, being alone was fine for them, until he/she showed up to give them a better option._

_Honestly, there was no other way they can find someone else that could fill their longing._

* * *

_"Mommy! Mommy! Kanade is crying again!" Setsuko said, tugging her Mom's skirt to gain her attention._

_"She just needs a cookie Setsuko." Kaede replied, patting Setsuko's head "Dad, can you give Kanade-chan her cookie? I'm a bit busy for today's dinner."_

_"No prob," Rantaro replied, going over the cabinets where Setsuko followed him._

_"Okay Setsuko, let's give this to your little sister," Rantaro said, raising Setsuko for her to get the cookie jar._

_When Rantaro placed her down, Setsuko ran with her little feet to her little sister as she opens the cookie jar and gave one to the crying baby. Kanade stares in awe at the treat and when her older sister gave her the treat she started nibbling it with her lips._

_"They look so cute together." Kaede said, hugging Rantaro from behind "But I still wonder why Kanade has no ahoge?"_

_"Are you still on about that?" Rantaro asks, chuckling and hugging Kaede back "Maybe because Setsuko stole all three ahoges?"_

_"Pfft! Kanade-chan is gonna be sad then?" Kaede teased._

_"Mama, Papa! Onee-chan will give Kaede her ahoge!" Setsuko said, not even knowing what they are talking about._

_"Aww that's so sweet honey," Kaede said and peppers Setsuko with kisses._

_Rantaro simply chuckled when he even saw Kanade laugh then continues to nibble her cookie. He and Kaede went a long way to reach this, now that they are finally settled down he was completely content. Whatever the future has plans, he's not afraid. As long as he has Kaede and his family._


End file.
